


Shut Up

by tmntransformer



Series: SASO fills; [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntransformer/pseuds/tmntransformer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya can’t work out when exactly it began but he can pinpoint with absolute certainty the moment he knew he was in too deep: the first time he stole Tsukishima’s glasses clean off of his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Excuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702975) by [Arghnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon). 



> honestly i loved this so much, especially the little detail about noya's hips fitting into the palms of tsukki's hands !! thanks again for letting me remix it; i hope i do it justice

Noya can’t work out when exactly it began but he can pinpoint with absolute certainty the moment he knew he was in too deep: the first time he stole Tsukishima’s glasses clean off of his face. He remembers digging his thumb nail into the red groove left behind by them, wondering how such a thing could be so cute, and being shocked into silence when he was not met with one of Tsukishima’s signature scowls (and possible elbow to the ribs), but a neat row of crinkles at the corner of his eyes as a giggle bubbled over the edge of Tsukishima’s lips.

It’s not like he’d never heard Tsukishima laugh but he’d just never had a front row seat before, never really noticed how light and soft Tsukishima’s laugh is compared to the low drone of his voice. It's great. More than great. And something thudded inside Noya’s chest when he realised he was the cause of it. He felt weirdly powerful and a lot giddy.

That’s probably why he’d skipped his thumb out of the groove on Tsukishima’s nose, up into his hair and dug his knuckles in as firmly as he could. Tsukishima squealed, twisting around and trying to grab a hold of any part of Noya that he could reach. It was unexpected how completely useless he became when he had the giggles. The fact that he was sat down and Noya was stood behind him, slightly taller than him, was a fact Noya decided to ignore. It was simply the giggles that rendered Tsukishima helpless. And Noya knew, in the split second that Tsukishima snorted around a laugh, one hand anchored onto his waist as the other tried to push Noya’s little fist off of his head that he always wanted to be the cause of Tsukishima’s giggling fits.

He giggles now, just like that first time, when Noya cradles his frames either side of his head and gently lifts them off of his face. He kisses the dent on Tsukishima’s nose, hands coming back to cup his face as soon as the glasses are safely resting on his bedside table. Tsukishima looks up at him, hair slightly ruffled, and eyes so warm that Noya feels embarrassed under their gaze.

“I always thought you had a weird glasses kink,” Tsukishima hums, fingers hooking under the elastic of Noya’s shorts briefly. He smirks as Noya jerks when the elastic snaps back onto his hips. “But I guess I was wrong. You always take them off.”

“I like you in glasses!” Noya blurts, worried that Tsukishima will think otherwise. He’s witnessed the way Tsukishima will literally embed his entire hand in Hinata’s face when he gets too close and he gets a thrill whenever he’s allowed to get this close to Tsukishima.

He likes that Tsukishima doesn’t let anyone else touch his glasses, let alone take them off. He likes that every time he does so he’s rewarded with a giggling Tsukishima. He likes that over the past few months he’s learnt how to read Tsukishima by the faintest twitches in his eyebrows and the smallest wrinkles in his forehead. He knows Tsukishima has a thing for his hips and had walked home swaying them so deliberately that he was sure Tsukishima would call him out on it, only he didn’t, choosing to push him into the wall the moment the door closed behind him, the groan that escaped him the only giveaway that he knew Noya was being a tease.

But Noya isn’t naturally patient and the careful pace they’ve been moving at these past few months was starting to make him more jittery than usual. Just a smirk from Tsukishima these days was enough to get his face flushed and his blood pooling south; if a little hip-swaying meant that Tsukishima would melt under his fingers and willingly be guided backwards away from the wall and onto Noya’s bed, well, Noya would have been swaying his hips weeks ago.

“I like you in glasses.” He echoes, a little less loud, but still probably too loud for the intimacy of the situation. “And I like you not in glasses.” He swallows, licking his lips. “I like everything about you.”

“Oh.” Tsukishima’s mouth remains slightly open, his eyes tracing a slow path across Noya’s face as if he’s searching for a trick or lie. He won’t find one. Noya hunkers down over him a little more, shifting so that his forearms and legs cage Tsukishima in tighter than ever. He stares at Tsukishima, unblinking. He’s not against punching him on the nose if he dares disagree with him.

“I like everything about you,” Tsukishima whispers on a shudder – Noya can feel it with how close their bodies are pressed together – and then the gaze in his eyes seems to shift slightly, a blush bleeding onto his face. His mouth tips up into a smirk, “senpai.” Noya almost collapses on top of him.

“You’re a little shit.” Tsukishima scoffs.

“I was definitely right about the senpai kink.” He rolls his knee upwards into Noya’s crotch, expression impressively blank despite how the pink of his face is edging into a more reddish hue.

“It’s not a kink.” So much as Tsukishima always uses this low sultry teasing voice when he calls him senpai.

“You’re hard.” Tsukishima presses his knee harder, sucking in a sharp breath when Noya rolls down into the contact.

“I was hard already,” he admits, though really that much was obvious; there’s no way Tsukishima didn’t feel it against his thigh when he was pressing him into the wall earlier. “I’ve been hard since you got changed after practice,” his arms threaten to give out under him when Tsukishima grunts under his next thrust down, “there was this drop of sweat,” his hands snap on to Tsukishima’s sides, fingers digging in so tight that it probably edges on the wrong side of painful but Tsukishima doesn’t complain, arching into the contact. “It rolled all the way down from the back of your neck to the waistband of your shorts.”

“Gross.” Tsukishima hooks his fingers under the elastic of Noya’s shorts, not teasing anymore as he starts to drag them down.

“It was really hot.” Noya curls into himself, forehead coming down to rest on the small space between Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder blades, the feel of Tsukishima’s fingers on him through his boxers almost too much.

“Senpai.” Noya hears himself whine and perhaps he would be embarrassed about it if Tsukishima didn’t jerk upwards under him at the sound, his own hardness sliding against Noya’s inner thigh. If this is Tsukishima’s form of payback for the hip swaying earlier then Noya’s fully on board with it. “For once just shut up and touch me.”

“Ah,” Noya rolls his head, blinking at Tsukishima’s face to make sure he’s heard correctly. He’s definitely red now, but he’s looking determinedly back at Noya and his heart is beating the exact same thudding pattern as Noya’s own. “Okay.” He sends a hand up Tsukishima’s shirt, without any real warning, and finds a nipple. Tsukishima gasps, hand twitching around Noya and he finds himself involuntarily bucking down. “Okay.” And he knows Tsukishima just told him to be quiet but the words are helping to ground him, give him something to focus on so he doesn’t get completely carried away.

“You’re impossible.” Tsukishima all but growls, rolling his hips upwards to help Noya’s as his hand drags desperately at his shorts.

There’s a moment, a second where the cool air drifting through Noya's open bedroom window brushes against him and he wonders if Tsukishima feels it too or if it’s his hand wrapped around him that’s making him shiver. And then Tsukishima’s free hand is sliding up into his hair, smile bigger than Noya’s ever seen it before. A giggle bubbles over the edge of his lips, so light and soft and _warm_ that Noya wouldn’t be able to stay away even if he wanted to.  

“I love you.” He doesn’t mean to say it. He’s never said it before. It doesn’t take a genius to work out that Tsukishima has intimacy issues and Noya’s loud and forceful with his affection for everyone, but he’s never abrasive and he tries so hard not to pry. Tsukishima’s fingers tighten in his hair, eyes startled wide and his legs drop open a fraction so that Noya all but falls on top of him. He grunts, crooking an ankle into the small of Noya’s back to drag him closer, drag them together, and Noya feels so hot he thinks he might burst. But maybe that was Tsukishima’s intention all along.    

“Shut up.” Only this time when he says it, it sounds like an echo of Noya’s confession. And it’s Noya who’s laughing now, so full of happiness he can’t stop it from overflowing, can practically feel it thrumming under his fingertips as he shifts his weight.

For once he decides to obey Tsukishima and shut up; there’s only one truly effective way he knows how to do so. He licks his lips. Tsukishima seems to catch on, pulling him impossibly closer, eyes sparkling. Noya kisses the groove along Tsukishima’s nose and kisses the crinkles at the corners of both of his eyes before kissing each and every giggle that falls from his lips.  

**Author's Note:**

> you don't even know the type of control i had to exert over myself to not title this "shut up means i love you in dinosaur"


End file.
